


Just Can't Stand Leaving You Alone Tonight

by agentsoffitzsimmons



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsoffitzsimmons/pseuds/agentsoffitzsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye was sick of it. Fitz and Simmons loved each other but they refused to admit it. So she stepped in the help the scientists. Skye set them both up on blind dates with people she claimed were perfect for them! What they didn't know was that the date was with each other. Will she finally be able to get them together?</p><p>This is a gift fic for littlescienceloves and lizimajig for the Better Together exchange! Hope you guys enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Can't Stand Leaving You Alone Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlescienceloves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlescienceloves/gifts), [lizimajig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizimajig/gifts).



“You don’t understand, Skye. It isn’t that simple!”

The girl scoffed. “Oh please. You and Fitz were meant for each other… you two are just too stubborn to see it!”

Simmons let out a sigh. Skye was always doing this… It was a constant bother. Skye would always catch her as she was leaving either the lab or her bunk, even the conference room, and ask her how things between her and Fitz were. Every day, she would reply with the same thing: “Just fine.” It hadn’t been long since they had finally talked through their issues and were slowly returning to the FitzSimmons everyone remembered. 

Skye always pictured them as something more, however. Even while they were all on the Bus, Skye had been trying to set them up. To this day, she was still trying to get them together. 

“C’mon Jemma. I see the way he looks at you! He is still in love with you… and don’t try to tell me you don’t feel the same way. I know you are a better liar nowadays, but you still can’t get that one down.”

It was true. Jemma did have feelings for Fitz. She knew he had loved her at one point but she felt as though she had missed her chance. He was hanging around one of the newer lab assistants now anyways. It seemed obvious to the biochemist that he had moved on. “Okay, it’s true… but it isn’t like I can’t act on them, Skye! Not only is it against SHIELD protocol but… We both have to move on. He already has.” She huffed, continuing on her trek towards the kitchen. 

Skye groaned. They were both so oblivious. She followed the other towards the kitchen, crossing her arms. “You mean the protocol that belongs to a group that doesn’t really exist right now? Okay. Makes sense. So you are going to move on. Then let me set you up!” Skye said excitedly as they walked into the empty kitchen. “I know this guy that you might actually like.” Okay, so she didn’t know a guy but there was a plan starting to form in her head and it could actually work.

Jemma turned to face the brunette. “A blind date, Skye? Really?” She sighed, pulling down two cups from the cupboard. “I don’t think that would be a good idea.” Skye shook her head. “No, no! See, it’s a great idea. Not only will you absolutely love this guy, it will help you move on from your feelings with Fitz!” She glanced down at the two cups, frowning slightly. “I didn’t know Fitz wanted tea.”

It was if it had shocked her. Jemma jumped slightly as she noticed the two tea cups. “Oh… old habit, I suppose.” She mused as she put one back. “If I say yes, will you stop bothering me about this?” The agent nodded eagerly. Oh this was going to be fun.

“Okay. You can set me up, Skye.” Jemma said with a roll of her eyes. That was all Skye needed to hear.

The scientist watched as the other ran off. Oh gosh. What had she gotten herself into?  
~~  
Now all she needed was to get Fitz to agree to being set up. This was actually going to be harder than Skye had originally thought. He was going to be more difficult than Jemma had been, that was for sure.

Fitz was in the lab, as he normally was nowadays. Technically he had left the lab to Jemma and had gone to the garage with Mack, but he still spent the majority of his time in the lab right next to Simmons as if he had never left.

Skye waltzed into the lab and over to where he was working on one of the DWARFs. She thought it was Sleepy, but she had never been able to tell them apart. That was a FitzSimmons thing. “Hey Fitz!” She said with a smile on her lips as she walked over to him. “How are you today?” 

Leo hadn’t seen her come into the lab so when Skye called his name, he jumped, nearly dropping Bashful. “Oh. Hello, Skye.” He said, a small smile appearing. “I… Could be better honestly. Have you seen Jemma? She was supposed to come by and help me calibrate Bashful.”

Oh gosh. This boy had it bad. He honestly couldn’t stop talking about Jemma! How did Simmons not see that he still loved her? It baffled Skye that these two were not together yet. She shook her head a little.

“I just passed her. She was making tea and sandwiches I think.” Fitz’s face lit up. “Sand… sandwiches?” Within a moment, his face fell causing Skye to frown. “Probably for her and that lab tech she has been hanging around.” She scowled. Jemma had been hanging around a lab tech? Since when?

“I think it was just for her. She just got out of a debriefing, I think.” The engineer turned his attention back to the drone in his hand. “Oh, okay.” Man, they needed to get together… like now. “So, Fitz! I was hoping that maybe you would want to go out for dinner tomorrow night?”

Fitz didn’t look up from the drone as she spoke. He did, however, frown. “Go out? Nah… I have a lot of things to do around here. The rest of the DWARFs need to be calibrated and I have to look over the new ICERs.” Skye sighed. “I know this really nice girl who wants to go out to dinner with you tomorrow, though. She isn’t free any other day.”  
Okay, so that was a lie… and that girl just so happened to be Jemma… but he didn’t need to know that now. “I don’t want to go on a blind date, Skye.” He huffed. There was no way Fitz was going to go out on a date… especially if he didn’t know this girl. “Well tough luck! I told her you were going so you are going!” Skye said with a scowl. Fitz opened his mouth as if he was about to say something against it, but Skye beat him to it.

“Tomorrow. 7 o’ clock at Tidewater.” Skye said before walking out of the lab. What had Fitz just gotten into?  
~  
The day had gone by too fast, Simmons had decided. She was supposed to go meet this man at 7 o’clock tonight and she had been in the lab since about 7 in the morning. Needless to say, it was about 6 in the evening and she had an hour to get ready and go to the restaurant. Luckily, she had already picked out an outfit. She was the kind of person who planned ahead. Way ahead.

Jemma quickly ran into her room and stripped off her lab coat and the simple button up shirt she had put on that morning. She took a quick shower before heading to her closet to grab her dress. Tidewater was a nice restaurant, so she would need to look nice. The outfit she had planned on wearing was a simple green dress that came down to her knees. It was very loose so that she could move around in it easily. The dress also had a belt that went above her waist. She quite liked the dress and hoped that her date would too.  
Next was makeup. That was easy enough. Simmons simply did what she normally did for her makeup; darker eye shadow, blush, mascara, and eye liner. That part was easy. Now she had to mess with her hair. She let out a sigh as she looked at the wet waves that rested on her shoulders. What was she supposed to do with that? She sort of regretted cutting her hair so damn short. Eventually, she decided on just pinning the front parts back to make her hair look somewhat acceptable. She then glanced at her clock that was beside her bed. 6:38pm. She needed to go! 

Jemma quickly slipped on a pair of heels before grabbing her purse and heading out the door. Once she had closed the door, she took a deep breath. This was actually happening. Jemma Simmons was going on a date. A blind date, but still a date nonetheless. She could feel the nerves starting to form in her stomach. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. She had half of her mind to simply turn around and crawl into bed but she had promised Skye and she hated to break her promises. She took one more deep breath before heading down to the garage.

She quickly made her way to one of the SUVs that were parked in the garage. One of them was missing, but she wasn’t too concerned about it. Probably Bobbi and Hunter out for drinks yet again. After the war, everyone seemed to have calmed down quite a bit. May actually went on a vacation, Bobbi and Hunter went out regularly, and even Skye was constantly in and out of the base. It was quite weird for the scientists who rarely ever left the dark base. Not that they could complain, their lab and equipment were down there. That’s all they needed.

It only took Jemma twenty minutes to drive down to Tidewater. The clock read 6:59pm. Well, she wasn’t late as she had thought she was going to be. Simmons parked the car and got out, making her way to the front door. Skye had apparently made reservations under her name. Hopefully her date wasn’t already here!  
Once she walked in, Jemma carefully made her way towards the podium. There were people waiting around who looked as though they had been there for quite some time. A few were dressed up very nicely. She noticed one particular man who was wearing a very nice suit but had matching socks to go with his tie. The tie was decorated with Legos as were the socks. It was quite a look. Jemma let out a soft giggle before turning her attention to the hostess. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I have a reservation for Simmons? Or… maybe Jemma. My friend made them.” She explained. The hostess nodded and grabbed two menus. “Right this way, Miss Jemma.” The girl said with a smile. Simmons almost didn’t hear her over the chatter that filled the restaurant. It was very crowded, although she was surprised to see an empty table for two. She figured that was for her.

Once the hostess set down the menus, Jemma said a small thank you before sitting down. She took a look at the watch on her wrist. 7:02pm. Well, he wasn’t on time. Then again, she wasn’t either, so she had no room to talk. She took a deep breath. Why had she done this again? Oh, right. Skye continuously bugged her about Fitz before she agreed to go on a blind date. Such a silly reason.

She looked around the crowded room. The walls were lined with booths, with a few tables scattered around in between. It was all very lovely. There were fancy chandeliers around the room, a few hanging over the bigger tables, which were all filled. The entire restaurant was packed with people. It made Jemma feel a bit cramped, but she doubted she would notice when her ‘date’ showed up.

The waiter came over to her table and asked if she wanted anything to drink. Might as well, while she was waiting. Jemma checked her watch before looking at the wine menu. 7:15pm. “I’ll just take this one.” She murmured, pointing at one of the merlots that they offered. “Do you know what your companion would want?” He asked politely. She just shook her head before burying her face in the menu. He simply nodded and walked away, going to get her the glass of wine. She let out a sigh and set the menu down. This was already not going well.

She decided to take another look around the restaurant to see if someone was sitting by themselves. Maybe her date was just confused about the reservations. Jemma looked around, glancing at table after table. Not one person was sitting by themselves! Either it was a table of two or four. There was even a table of twelve… but not a single table of one. It wasn’t until her eyes had made it around the entire restaurant that she noticed one person sitting by themselves. Her mouth nearly fell open as she realized who it was.  
Fitz.

Leo Fitz was situated at a table across the room from hers. He was alone and looking over the menu, yet again. Skye had also set him up for tonight at 7pm, at Tidewater. He had his reservations and everything, but the girl hadn’t shown up yet. 

Of course, Jemma didn’t know that. She wondered if he had a date too. He was all dressed up in a suit that Simmons was pretty sure he wore for their graduation night. It was a simple black and white get up. White shirt, black blazer, black pants, and even a black tie. She hadn’t seen him all dressed up like that for quite awhile. It suits him, she thought. Good for him for getting out there again. That being said, she did feel a tiny bit jealous. He had a date tonight… that wasn’t with her. She let out a sigh and turned back to the menu. Maybe she would go talk to him if her date didn’t show up.

And he didn’t.

Jemma sat at that table by herself for three hours before she finally gave up. After four glasses of wine, she looked down at her watch one last time. 10:45pm. With a sigh, she flagged down her waiter, who had been so patient with her the entire night, and asked for the check. She hadn’t even gotten anything to eat… There was plenty of food back at the base though. She could just eat there.

As she was getting up to leave, she noticed Fitz was also still sitting by himself. Well at least her’s wasn’t the only night ruined. Simmons walked over to his table, standing behind the empty chair. “Hello Fitz.” She said gently as to not startle him. He didn’t seem to notice that she had walked up. He jumped slightly as she spoke.  
“Oh. Hi Jemma.” He said softly. It was quite obvious that he was tired and upset. His date hadn’t even showed up! “Your night didn’t go well either?” He asked, gesturing for her to sit down at the table. As she sat down in the empty chair, she shook her head. “Didn’t even bother to show up. Same for you, I suppose?” He just nodded. Yeah, so much for trying to make Skye happy. He would not be doing this blind date thing ever again.

“Did Skye set you up with someone too?” Jemma asked, now very curious as to why they were both there at the same restaurant, waiting on a blind date who didn’t even show up. It was very suspicious but Jemma didn’t care at that point. Her stomach made a small growl in protest. She was quite hungry. “Yeah. Said she was perfect for me.” Fitz let out a sigh. He had actually believed her for a moment too. Of course, the only girl he ever thought of as perfect was sitting right in front of him. “What about you?”

“She said that he had similar interests to me. Seemed too good to be true, and I suppose it was.” She said with a defeated sigh. “Well, we are here. Might as well order some food, yeah?” Fitz offered. “I haven’t eaten a thing since I have gotten here.” Jemma laughed, something she didn’t do often nowadays. It was music to Leo’s ears. “I had a little piece of bread. That was about it. You must be starving, Fitz! I know how much you like to eat.” She teased.

He rolled his eyes playfully. “I am. My stomach is about to eat itself, Jemma.” He looked down at the menu that he had been staring at all evening. By this point he pretty much had it memorized. “Do you know what you want?” Fitz asked as he pushed the menu towards her. Jemma had stopped looking about two hours ago. Everything looked so good and she wanted it all. She gladly took the menu and looked over it one last time. “I do.”

Fitz called the waiter over to them. The man seemed quite happy that the two had finally just sat together. He had even gone as far as grabbing Jemma’s wine glass before he came over to Leo’s table. “Are you ready to order?” The man asked, a little too enthusiastically. Both of the scientists nodded. They both quickly gave out their orders and the waiter was in the kitchen shouting their orders within seconds.

Dinner went by quickly. Their food arrived only 20 minutes after placing the orders. They ate while they talked about their days and what they were doing around the base. Fitz was still technically working in the garage but spent most of his time, if not all of it, in the lab with Jemma. She was still head of the lab, distributing projects to the new lab assistants who seemed to be coming in more frequently now. They see each other for the majority of the day everyday so it was a miracle that they kept the conversation up.  
Jemma also talked about her times in HYDRA. Fitz talked about what was happening at the base while she was away. It was almost like a catch-up time for the two. They had only recently become FitzSimmons again. They didn’t really like to reminisce about the past either. It was a very touchy subject for the both, yet they still talked. It was almost as if they were more comfortable around each other, now that they were able to talk about it. 

Once they had both finished their meal, Fitz flagged down the waiter again to get the check. “I can pay for mine, Leo.” Jemma said quietly as she put her hand on his. It was just a natural instinct at this point. Fitz simply shook his head, while staring down at their hands.. “No. I’ve got it. It’s the least I can do.” He said with a smile.   
He still loved her. He really did. He knew she didn't feel the same way though. Why else would she have left? Paying for her dinner when her night was a bust was the least he could do for her. Something to make her feel a little bit better. It was obvious she was upset about her date standing her up. At the same time, Fitz was also quite upset. This night was supposed to go perfectly for them both. 

In a way it did.

They had finally sat down together and had a nice conversation- one that didn't end up in yelling or fighting. Plus they had amazing food to eat while doing so! Fitz had enjoyed it, and it was obvious that Jemma had too. It brought them back to their Academy days when they used to do things like this all the time. Almost every weekend, once they had finished with their projects and homework, they would go grab a bite to eat together and talk for hours. Finally, it seemed like they were back to normal.

“Did you drive, Jemma?” Fitz asked, a little concerned as she stood up. She had drunken quite a few glasses of wine. He was sure she would be fine, but he still worried about her. Then again, he always worried about her. The waiter had just returned with Fitz’s card so they were ready to head back to the base. “Yes. My car isn't too far away.” She said as she pushed in her chair. Fitz quickly got up and did the same. “I am still going to walk you to your car…” he muttered as he walked over to her side. She offered him a small smile as they walked out of the restaurant together.

He was always so sweet. Paying for her dinner, walking her to her car… She had really missed this. Jemma did stumble a little as they left. Fitz managed to catch her and just kept his arm around her waist just in case she stumbled again. She didn't pull away, instead leaning on him slightly. She enjoyed the closeness… It wasn't something that either got nowadays. It also wasn't something they did often and both of them were enjoying it.

Once they made it to Simmons car, which wasn't far away just as she had said, Fitz finally let her go. “Hey, I-if you want… You could come by my bunk once you get back and we could watch Disney movies like we used to.” He suggested. One of their traditions that they had was to watch Disney movies together. After the dinners that they would eat together during the Academy days, they would sit and watch Netflix together. The movies they would watch mainly consisted of old Disney movies like Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid, and even Mulan. Their favorite movie was Tangled. They knew every word to every song in that movie. They watched it quite a lot! Even when they moved to the Bus, they kept their tradition of Disney movies every weekend. Since they moved to the Playground, however, that tradition went away. They didn't really spend much time together outside the lab.

“I would love to, Fitz.” Jemma said with a smile on her lips. Fitz simply nodded in reply and then backed away from her car. “Okay. I… I will see you back at the base then.” He said as he started to walk towards his own car. 

It didn't take them long before they were both at the base. Jemma made her way to her room, determined to change out of her dress and uncomfortable heels. If she was going to watch movies with Fitz, she wanted to be comfortable! She quickly changed into her pajama bottoms and a loose tank top, even grabbing her slippers before she started to head towards Fitz's room.

On her way to his room, she passed by May who looked as though she was headed towards the training room yet again. She seemed to spend a lot of time in there. Jemma hadn't expected the other to stop her and ask her where she was headed.

“Oh… I’m going to Fitz's room…” She muttered. A rare smile spread across her lips. “Fitz's? Okay.” And with that, May left. 

Wait.

May had smiled?

Simmons looked over to where May was walking away, her mouth open slightly. She had the wrong idea. They weren't going to do anything! It was just to watch movies…  
Jemma sighed and continued on her way to Fitz's room. Once she got there, she knocked carefully on the door. “Leo? Can I come in?” She asked. She could hear him moving something in his room and it seemed quite heavy too. “One moment!” He yelled. Something sliding across the floor could be heard yet again. He was moving something heavy, that much was obvious, but what was it? The noise stopped after a moment and before she knew it he was opening the door.

Fitz seemed out of breath. “Sorry. Come in, come in.” He said as he gestured towards his room. She walked in and looked around, trying to determine exactly what he had moved. Turns out it was his bed. He had moved his bed around so that they could both sit on it comfortably and watch the TV. A small blush spread across her cheeks. They would still have to be quite close.

Fitz was still in the suit he had worn to the restaurant but had just taken off his jacket. “I wanted us to be more comfortable. Um… Let me go change and we can find something to watch. You can- um… Find something to watch if you want. I'm sure I will agree.” He said before heading off to the bathroom connected to his room.

Jemma hopped up onto the bed, covering her legs with the blankets that he had provided. She grabbed the remote and started to look through the Disney movies that Netflix had offer. There weren’t that many choices. She didn’t want to watch one of their favorites as they had seen them each probably twenty times. So instead, Jemma explored the animated movie section. She eventually chose the movie Anastasia. It had been awhile since she had seen it and she really enjoyed the soundtrack. 

While she was looking through Netflix, Fitz was in the bathroom, changing into his own pajamas. He took a deep breath. He had just stuttered for the first time in awhile. He really did have it bad for her. Only she was able to take his words away. He hadn’t expected her to show up in something so… well, comfy for a lack of words. She looked beautiful even in that.

He took another deep breath before exhaling and heading back into the room. He noticed that she was already sat on the bed, the blankets spread out across her legs. Fitz tried his best to keep his blush to a minimum. He climbed onto the bed and sat right next to Jemma. There wasn’t that much room and well… he wanted to be as close to her as possible. Leo took some of the blankets and put it over his own legs.

“So what are we watching?” He asked, turning his head to steal a glance at her. “Anastasia? Is that alright?” She asked, looking over to Fitz. They were so close. Either one of them could move slightly towards the other and kiss the other. Both of them wanted to but neither of them dared. Fitz simply nodded and leaned back against the wall. “Haven’t seen it in awhile so sure. Why not?”

Jemma happily clicked the button to start the movie. Fitz leaned over to turn off the light so the only thing illuminating the room was the TV. Once it started, it was obvious that Fitz wasn’t really paying attention. Instead of focusing on the movie, Fitz was staring at Jemma quite obviously. The way the colors of the TV shined against her face was hypnotic and he was in a trance. She was just too beautiful.

Jemma wasn’t paying attention either. She could almost feel Fitz’s gaze on her and it was quite distracting to say the least. She tried to focus on the movie but couldn’t shake the feeling of him staring at her. After a few minutes, she finally turned to him, a worried look on her face. “What is it Leo?” She asked quietly as to not talk over the movie.   
Fitz shook his head. “Sorry… um… It’s nothing. Sorry.” He muttered as he turned to face the movie again. Jemma, however, did not turn away. “No, it’s something. You were just staring at me for a good five minutes. What is it?” She asked again.

Should he tell her the truth? Of course. He couldn’t lie to her. He could just avoid the truth though. He took a deep breath and turned his attention back to her. Those eyes were so captivating. He couldn’t do this. Not again. They had gotten so close, he couldn’t mess this up again. It was obvious that she didn’t feel the same way. He wasn’t going to press it. That’s the last thing he wanted to do.

“I just got distracted that’s all. Staring into space and whatnot.” The answer was a little disappointing to Jemma. She was hoping that he would say something about how amazing she had looked tonight or something of that sort. She could dream, couldn’t she? She merely nodded and looked back at the screen. 

They didn’t speak again for awhile. It wasn’t until about halfway through the movie that Jemma started to get tired. She had closed her eyes for one moment and before she knew it she was leaning against Fitz. When he had jumped slightly, she had sat up again. “Oh, sorry Leo.” She said before breaking out into a yawn. He shook his head. “Don’t apologize. C’mon, you just startled me is all.” He patted his shoulder, a smile on his lips. “Feel free, Jemma.” The blush on her cheeks returned and she was so glad that he had turned out that light.

She rested her head against his shoulder, a smile across her lips. “Thank you, Fitz.” She muttered, closing her eyes again. Within a few minutes, it seemed as though she had fallen asleep. She was actually still listening to the movie but was nearly asleep. She just barely caught Fitz muttering something. She couldn’t tell at first if it was directed to her or to the movie but once he had said it she knew it was to her.

“You’re still more than that Jem.” He had muttered, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

He had thought she was fast asleep. She wasn’t.

Jemma opened her eyes and sat up, looking at him with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open slightly. She tried to get words out, she really did, but she was shocked. He still loved her? After all of this time?

“I am…?” She finally managed to spit out.

Fitz was just as shocked as Jemma was. She was awake still. 

Shit.

Fitz looked down at his hands which were situated in his lap. “’Course you are, Jem. Never stopped, really.” He muttered. She was still shocked. He still loved her. To Fitz, it looked as though she still didn’t feel the same way. To Jemma, it seemed as though they might could give it a try.

He loved her, she loved him. Why not?

“You’re more than that too, Leo.” Jemma managed to croak out.

Now it was his turn to freeze. 

Wait.

She loved him too?

He quickly looked up at her, his mouth now gaping. This was surely a dream. He had fallen asleep during the movie with her tucked against his side and he was simply dreaming this encounter. After this long, she actually loved him?

“R-really?” He stuttered. She just nodded.

Now what? Both of them quickly broke out into smiles. Even though it was dark, it was easy to tell that they were both blushing. It was Jemma who leaned over first, resting her forehead against his. 

“I didn’t think you still liked me in that way. Skye continuously bugged me about my feelings until she decided to set me up.” Fitz couldn’t help but laugh. It all seemed so ironic now that he looked back on it. “Skye thought it was time I tried to move on so she set me up.” 

They were so close again. Now they had a reason to lean over and kiss the other. Unfortunately they were still in their awkward-around-each-other-what-do-I-do phase. After all, neither of them really had proper relationships before. Fitz was the first to lean over and make the first attempt to properly kiss her. No more of this cheek kissing or forehead kissing. No, he needed to kiss her right this time. She loved him!

Jemma returned his kiss even going as far as to wrap her arms around his neck. They fit together. It was if their lips were like puzzle pieces that fit only with each other. They continued to kiss for awhile before they both pulled away, desperate for air. Simmons actually yawned once she pulled away. “I’m sorry. Long day in the lab.” She said with a sheepish smile.

He just shook his head, a smile on his own lips. He was pretty sure that smile wasn’t going away for quite awhile. He reached over and took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. “Sleep. You are welcome to stay here.” He said quietly.

That is how Skye found them the next morning.

She had been looking for Simmons to see what exactly had happened last night. She trusted Jemma’s words over Fitz’s plus she would give it to her in much more detail. Skye looked over the entire base but couldn’t find either one of them anywhere. It was noon and usually by then, both of the scientists were up and about. She had checked the lab, the garage, the lounge, and even the kitchen but they were nowhere to be seen!

Skye was making her way towards Jemma’s room to see if she was in there. She passed Fitz’s room though, on her way and found the door to be shut. Well, that was weird. Normally, he kept his door open just in case something was to happen. He rarely shut his door entirely so this was a little odd. 

At first, she knocked. After all, if he was changing or something, she didn’t want to walk in on him. That would just be awkward. Skye didn’t hear anything though. She knocked again, a little louder this time, just to make sure. When she didn’t hear anything again, she figured it was safe. He was probably just asleep. She carefully opened the door and peeked inside.

It was still quite dark in the room. The TV was on, the Netflix homepage on the screen. It helped illuminate the room enough so that Skye could see two figures, tangled up on the bed together. Seeing the second figure really shocked her. Where she was standing, she couldn’t tell who it was. 

She had two options at this point. Option A was to shut the door and just question Fitz about it later. Option B, which she liked better, was to sneak in quietly and see who exactly was in Fitz’s bed. Needless to say, she chose Option B.

Skye carefully opened the door a little wider, not wanting to make any noise. The last thing she wanted to do was wake either of them up. She made her way over to the bed, trying to get a good look at who it was.

Well, she hadn’t expected to see that.

Her eyes went wide as she realized it was Simmons who was tangled up with Fitz. Both of his arms were tightly wrapped around her shoulders. Jemma had one arm wrapped around his waist and her face was buried in his neck. He was resting his head on top of hers and their legs were all tangled up. It was so cute.

Skye just wished she could take a picture of this. No one would believe her! The flash would probably wake them up… Eh, it was worth it. Skye quickly pulled out her phone and pulled up the camera app. She focused on the two in the bed and hit the camera button. Once the shutter went off as well as the flash, she ran out of the room.

The flash did indeed wake them up. It woke Fitz up at least. He looked around trying to figure out what exactly that light was. He saw nothing in the room though, except for Jemma who was still curled up in his arms fast asleep. He placed a kiss on her forehead before returning to his position before he woke up. He could stay like that forever.

Skye ran out of the room and headed to the lounge where most of the team was. “You guys each owe me twenty bucks!” She exclaimed, holding her phone out for the other’s to see. Hunter scoffed. “Yeah right, sweetie. That is totally fake.” He teased. Bobbi, who was sat right beside him, just shook her head. “No, that’s real. I went on and checked on them earlier. Kinda surprised you got a picture though.” She said, raising an eyebrow.

“Wait, so I actually owe her money?” Lance whined. Coulson looked up at the phone and nodded. “Yeah. We all owe her.” He said with a sigh. They were all unhappy about having to give Skye money but they were all very excited to see the scientists finally together.

“So they actually said something?” Mack said, sounding a little confused. “I figured I would have to tell Jemma myself! Poor Turbo seemed very flustered when I asked him about her.” Skye giggled. “They did. Finally. All because of me!” She said with a smirk. “Because of you?” May asked from behind her book.

Skye nodded and crossed her arms. “I set them up on a blind date with each other.” She said proudly. All of the team members simply nodded before going on to discuss their favorite scientists. May, Coulson, and Phil helped provide some classic FitzSimmons stories from before the pod accident. Bobbi filled them in with HYDRA stories. Lance talked about Fitz while Simmons was away and then once she got back. He had never realized what a difference having her had made until now. Mack simply agreed with Lance.

After a little while, the two in discussion arrived, headed for the kitchen. Nothing seemed particularly off about them. The only difference that this afternoon had from any other day was that they were holding hands. It was obvious that they hadn’t expected to see everyone crowded around the little lounge area. That didn’t stop them from releasing the other’s hand though.

The team looked up from their talk to stare at FitzSimmons for a moment. It didn’t take long before they all noticed their hands and broke out into grins. Even May offered them a rare smile. This caused both Fitz and Simmons to look at one another and smile.

Yeah. Things would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Comments are welcome. This fic was so fun to write.


End file.
